Fall In Love
by E.P.Allen
Summary: PERCY: It's good that you fall in love. It's bad when you fall in love with your enemy. Specially when your love/enemy's mother kidnapped you. ANNABETH: His father is a horrible man, he hurt your mother. But is he like his father? You can't love him, it's wrong. But still you love him, you can't change your fellings, can you? DISCONTINUED. ADOPTED BY Sp12122015
1. Chapter 1

What is the meaning with this? What are all these people doing here? What has cost this bustle? That was the thoughts that ran through Annabeth at eighteen's head, while she ran down the stairs, down to the throne room. The whole castle was in chaos, people from all the noble families came and came in a stream that seemed to have no end. Servants ran back and forth, with food, drinks and lots more. She herself had been summoned to the throne room by her mother, queen Athena of Athen. Annabeth had no idea what was happening, she was curious and it was killing her.

A big crowd was filling the hall, it was hard for Annabeth to make her way over to her mother. Finally when she sat on the throne, all the nobles pulled back to the walls, so now there was a long line of nobles and a long empty line. Annabeth wanted to ask her mother what was happening, but she didn't got the chance, because the doors in front of them opened and three men walked in. Two of them were guards and had their spears pointed at the third man's back. She turned her gaze to the third man. He was... Gorgeous, no that doesn't describe it properly. He looked like he was around twenty-twenty one. He had a marked jaw, that made him look older, his shirt was torn in pieces so you could see his six pack, his hair was jet black and his hair was in every which way, his lips where soft pink and full, kissable, his eyes... His eyes were the most beautiful, she had ever seen, they were an amazing sea green colour and catches you, when they looked at you, they didn't looked at you, they looked into your soul, they were to colour of the sea and she drowned in them, she couldn't look away, she was trapped in them, in him. He was Hot! His hands were in chains behind him, he didn't look like criminal, they way he hold himself told that he was not a simple man. He was humming, and smiling, totally unaffected by the chains.

"Perseus." Athena said, her voice cold and professional. Perseus gaze hardened.

"Athena. What a lovely surprise... Not" his voice was deep and mysterious, and filled with hatred.

"Perseus. I hope you know why you are here..." Athena said, but Perseus cut her off.

"No Athena, I don't know why I am here. Your soldiers just attacked me when I was out riding. I hope you have a good explanation. My dear queen." His voice was dripping with sarcasm when he addressed Athena as 'dear queen' it told that he clearly didn't though at her as 'dear'.

"Perseus I won't allow you to threaten me I am..." Again she got cut off.

"Me? Threaten you? Athena now I'm gonna laugh. Last I checked I was the one in chains. I don't think you can charge me on threaten you." He laughed, a melodious laugh, that just made him hotter.

"Mother, who is this person?" Annabeth asked. Perseus looked at her with a smirk.

"O a princess, I'm so sorry where are my manners. Let me introduce myself. Prince Perseus Jackson of Atlantic, second son of King Poseidon Jackson and Sally Jackson, at your service." He winked at her and she could feel her cheeks redden. The room where now filled with mumbles and rumours about the prince.

"Perseus, stop flirting with my daughter!" Athenas voice cut through the room and all mumbles died.

"Argh, come on Athena let me have some fun, I'm a prisoner for Gods sake." Perseus groaned. Annabeth bit back a laugh, he didn't act like a prisoner, if it wasn't for the chains. Perseus continued: "But my dear Athena, would you please, be so kind and tell me why I'm here? I'm actually very curious."

"Perseus, I won't tell you why you are here. that you don't know is actually reasonably well for my plans."

"Athena, dear, dear Athena, don't you think I already have figured it out. You obviously took me to blackmail my father, who I may add, hates you and you hates. Right?" When Perseus saw Athenas reaction he laughed. She frowned at him and made a gesture with her hand, then the guards took Perseus out of the room. All of the nobles, slowly began to walk out of the door, soon it was only Annabeth and Athena inside.

"Mother?" Annabeth said slowly not wanting to anger her mother more, than she already was.

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Why is her here? what do we need him to?"

"His father, King Poseidon is a old time enemy of mine. I wanted revenge, Perseus mother is my old childhood friend, but she left me for him. He took one of my dearest, now I took one of his, it's only fair."

"But mother prince Perseus, he hasn't done anything to us or our kingdom. this could start a war."

"Then a war will come, I want justice. And this conversation is over now!" Athena yelled, and left the room.

Percy was annoyed, to get kidnapped by an enemy kingdom, was not on his to-do list, but like he already knew, the fates hate him. He was riding in the forest with his best friend, Miss Rachel. They cantered through the forest, the fastest they could, Percy's black hair twirled around by the wind and Rachel's skirts fluttered behind her. Their laugher filled the forest. Percy liked riding, nothing could get him when he was riding like the wind on the back of Blackjack, which was Percy's favorite horse, he was pitch black, and he was almost flying when he cantered. No royalty, no prince, just Percy and Blackjack, like it should always be.

Percy was in front and when he came to a lake, he got down from Blackjack, who began to drink water from the lake. Rachel wasn't there yet, but he could spot her wild red hair.

"Come on Red, you're too slow." he laughed at her, she could never win a race against him.

"Shut up Jackson, or you will have a nice meeting with my good friend, fist!" Rachel shouted. That just made him laugh even more.

"That's not very lady like, is it Miss Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" he asked with a smirk. Rachel stuck her tongue at him. Her her laughter turned to fear.

"PERCY. HURRY AWAY!" she screamed.

"What?" Percy was confused, but he didn't got a answer, two big men came and grabbed his arms, he fought them and screamed to Rachel that she should run, she did it, and Percy got overpowered. he got knocked out.

When Percy woke up, he was in chains and in a cell, two big guards were placed in front of the door, no way he could escape that way, he must wait until he was out of the cell, then maybe he could trick the guards. He began to sing his favorite son, who he liked because it was about something he could relate to. **(I know this is not an old song, or my own but I am not good at writing song and I love this one.)**

 _When she was just a girl_

 _She expected the world_

 _But it flew away from her reach so_

 _She ran away in her sleep_

 _And dreamed of_

 _Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_

 _Every time she closed her eyes_

 _When she was just a girl_

 _She expected the world_

 _But it flew away from her reach_

 _And the bullet catch in her teeth_

 _Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

 _The wheel breaks the butterfly_

 _Every tear a waterfall_

 _In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_

 _In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

 _And dreams of_

 _Para-para-paradise,_

 _Para-para-paradise…_

 _ **( This is how i think Percys voice should sound:**_ _ **/vPcYDPOOkT4**_ _ **)**_

He didn't got to finish before he brutally got pulled out of the cell, still in chains and with two spears pricking his back. He still hummed the song:

 _Para-para-paradise_

They took him into a room, he assumed was the throne room, he looked around and saw a sea of nobles at the walls, he went on humming:

 _Para-para-paradise_

He looked up to the thrones and saw a beautiful young girl, maybe eighteen, she had blond princess curls, and stormy grey eyes, which locked his own at her. He continued to hum:

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

"Perseus." Athena said, Percy looked up at her, he hated her with whole his essence.

"Athena. What a lovely surprise... Not" He made sure to put as much hatred and sarcasm he could into what he said.

"Perseus. I hope you know why you are here..." Athena said, but he cut her off.

"No Athena, I don't know why I am here. Your soldiers just attacked me when I was out riding. I hope you have a good explanation. My dear queen." His voice, filled with sarcasm, was low but eventually got out to all the conners.

"Perseus I won't allow you to threaten me I am..." Again he cut her off.

"Me? Threaten you? Athena now I'm gonna laugh. Last I checked I was the one in chains. I don't think you can charge me on threaten you." He laughed, a laugh that was meant to humiliate her.

"Mother, who is this person?" The blond girl asked. Percy smirked at her.

"O a princess, I'm so sorry where are my manners. Let me introduce myself. Prince Perseus Jackson of Atlantic, second son of King Poseidon Jackson and Sally Jackson, at your service." He winked at her and he could see her cheeks redden. The room where now filled with mumbles and rumours about him.

"Perseus, stop flirting with my daughter!" Athenas voice cut through the room and all mumbles died.

"Argh, come on Athena let me have some fun, I'm a prisoner for Gods sake." Percy groaned, annoyed with Athena. He continued: "But my dear Athena, would you please, be so kind and tell me why I'm here? I'm actually very curious."

"Perseus, I won't tell you why you are here. that you doesn't know is actually reasonably well for my plans."

"Athena, dear, dear Athena, don't you think I already have figured it out. You obviously took me to blackmail my father, who I may add, hates you and you hates. Right?" When he saw Athenas reaction he laughed it was so fun that she always thought that she was smarter than everyone and then when someone was smarter than her she was shocked. She frowned at him and made a gesture with her hand, then the guards took Percy out of the room.

They took him back to the cell, where they took the chains of him. Percy sat on the couch, his back leaned to the wall. He began to sing again, when he sang, he calmed down. He was actually very good, if he wasn't a prince he could have got a job as a singer.

 **(I know still not my song, but this is also one of my favourite, and I think it fits right in here)**

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love, I did_

 _And you were strong and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless, I forgot, I did_

 _And now_

 _When all is done, there is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly_

 _You have won, you can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Falling out of love is hard_

 _Falling for betrayal is worse_

 _Broken trust and broken hearts_

 _I know, I know_

 _And thinking all you need is there_

 _Building faith on love and words_

 _Empty promises will wear_

 _I know_

 _I know and now_

 _When all is done, there is nothing to say_

 _And if you're done with embarrassing me_

 _On your own you can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the sky line_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _Oh what I hoped would be impossible,_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _impossible_

 _impossible_

 _Impossible_


	2. Important

This story is discontinued and up for adoption. I am sorry but I doesn't have any more ideas for the story. I will not remove the story. Please check my profile for more information.

I hope I don't disappoint to many (Through I doubt that) but I am not good at keeping one story. I will try written one shots instead so please (PLEASE) try and read one of them (currently I only have one XD)

Thanks

WMLOFF (WastedMyLifeOnFF) (Formerly known as BookLover1402)


End file.
